The New Girl
by Naniskoala22
Summary: Brittany tries to become friends with Santana in order to convince her to join the cheerios but ends up falling in love with her. (Brittany's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,  
I had a new idea so I decided to start writing this story, I promise I won't abandon the other one.  
This story is written from Brittany's point of view.  
I hope this goes well **

**/**

Chapter 1

It's the last week of summer, even though I'm really sad that it's coming to an end I can say I did a lot of productive and fun things. I helped Lord Tubbington lose some weight after doing cardio almost every morning with him, went to yoga classes and hung out with all my friends every day.

Everyone thought it would be a good idea to have a pool party at my place since today was the last day of vacations and it was pretty hot outside. Basically the whole school is here, good thing I have a giant backyard!

I really hope senior year turns out to be awesome, like all of the other years. Nothing can possibly go wrong when you're one of the head cheerleaders and you have one of the hottest guys in school as your boyfriend. I take a bag full of chips from the refrigerator and go back outside.

Sam is playing football with Puck and Finn inside the pool. He's so adorable and blonde, I'm glad he's my boyfriend. We've been together for 2 months and I think he's super smart and funny; we're totally going to be prom king and queen this year.

''Britt, where were you? I was looking for you''

''Oh, hey Quinn. I went inside to get some chips. Want some?'' I offer her some chips.

''No thanks, remember I'm keeping an eye on my weight. Come sit by the pool with me and Rachel''

I leave the bag of chips on a table and follow her.

Quinn and Rachael are talking about some girl Quinn has a crush on. I pretend I'm listening but I'm not really paying attention, instead I'm just watching Sam. He's Quinn's twin brother. I've known them since first grade. I think Sam is the hotter twin, I mean it's not like I'm lesbian anyways, plus Quinn is my best friend and even though she is lesbian I can't think of her as someone I'd date.

Having Quinn and Rachael as my best friends is a good thing because none of them takes guys away from me. Quinn doesn't even like guys and Rachael has been madly in love with her Finn since freshman year.

The girls are still talking; I've missed the entire conversation. They'll be mad if they find out so I pretend I'm listening and constantly smile, it's what I always do in school and it works pretty much for every class.

I see Sam swimming towards me; I wave at him and smile.

''Hey Beautiful''

My cheeks instantly feel hot and puffy. ''Hey Sam, are you having fun?''

''I am, but I missed you'' He gets out of the pool and sits next to me.

''I missed you too'' I give him a quick kiss on his cheek. ''You looked super cute playing football with the guys''

''And you look super cute sitting here'' he winks at me.

He leans in to give me a kiss but Quinn interrupts us. I roll my eyes hoping she doesn't see me.

''You two should get a room! Rachael and I are here, you know''

Sam laughs. ''Relax sis, we're just talking''

''Don't tell me to relax. Now leave, we're trying to have a conversation with Britt and you keep distracting her''

I hate how Quinn is so bossy over Sam sometimes. But Sam is a really good brother and he always listens to her. If they weren't siblings I would be very jealous.

He gives me a quick peck on my lips and swims back to Puck and Finn. Quinn starts talking again and this time I am listening.

By 8pm everyone has already left. Quinn and Sam are the last ones to leave.

/

I really can't believe school starts again tomorrow. After I take a quick shower to rinse off all the sunblock and tanning lotion I read Lord Tubbington a bedtime story. He always likes it when I do that, it's the only way I can get him to sleep. He is such a rebel, I don't know how he got this way, he used to be such a good and obedient kitten. But of course I still love him. I guess the only thing that really bothers me about him is that he doesn't like Sam. At all. He scratches him and his clothes.

Maybe he just doesn't like males. But he's never like that with the other guys. He's probably jealous of Sam's huge pillow lips and soft blonde hair. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Anyways, now that Lord Tubbington is asleep I can get in bed too. I send Sam a goodnight text and now I'm finally ready to sleep.

/

My phone starts beeping and vibrating. It's 6am and I have to start getting ready for school, I get in the shower really quick. My parents already left for work as usual, they're barely ever home but I'm okay with it because I like living alone.

I pour myself a bowl of cereal and milk and eat is as fast as I can. Sam said he would drive me to school so he will probably be here in any moment.

At 6:45 I'm all ready and waiting for Sam outside. I could've driven to school myself, my parents gave me a new car when I turned 16 but driving with Sam is better.

Finally he's here. I get in his red truck and we drive to school.

I basically know everyone at school. I even talk to the nerds and skaters; I think it's important to be friendly with everyone. I don't like being mean to people because it's very rude and it can hurt their feelings. I'm like the only popular kid who's never slushied anyone and I'm very proud of that.

Quinn and Rachael are waiting for me at the entrance. I greet them with a hug and we start walking through the hallways. Sam stays behind talking to Finn.

A few minutes later the guys join us and we're just standing by my locker making plans for tonight. When all of sudden I hear someone call my name so I quickly turn around and accidentally smash someone in the face.

Next thing I know there's a girl sitting on the ground right in front of me with a terrible nose bleed. She looks like she's in a lot of pain. Everyone is surrounding us.

''Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?'' I start to panic.

The girl looks really upset and her face is completely red. ''Do I look okay?''

Why is she being mean to me? It was only an accident.

''Here'' I offer to give her my hand. ''Let me help you get up''

She just stares at my hand for a few seconds. ''I don't need your help'' she gets up and makes her way through the crowd.

Everyone is surprised and not a word is said. I feel really guilty, I know I really hurt that girl but it was an accident. I've never punched anyone in the face, I wouldn't be able to do it and I didn't even know her, in fact I've never seen her in my life.

I try to catch up with her. ''Let me take you to the nurse's office''

She keeps walking and acts like she doesn't hear me.

''HEY!'' I yell.

The girl turns around; she's still holding her nose and her fingers are full of blood. ''Are you fucking deaf? I told you I didn't need your help''

''But I want to help you, please, just let me take you to the nurse's office so she can help you with your nose''

She looks like she's about to say no when all of a sudden she looks like she got really dizzy and nearly falls. Luckily I catch her.

''Seriously. Let me help you'' I insist.

''Fine.'' She rolls her eyes and puts her arm on my shoulder.

I grab her waist and we start walking again. ''I'm really really sorry; I didn't mean to punch you. I swear it was an accident''

''Mhmm'' She avoids making eye contact with me. How rude!

''My name is Brittany. Brittany Pierce. You must be new here'' I smile at her.

''Yeah. But I'm sure after today everyone will know me as the girl who got punched in the face on the first day of school!'' She says in a sarcastic tone.

I can tell she's very rude and sarcastic. Still I try to be as friendly as possible; after all I did humiliate her in front of a lot of people.

''I'll make it up to you. Please don't be mad at me''

She remains silent for a few seconds. ''Whatever.''

I don't bother talking to her again, for I don't know what other mean things she could say to me.

Soon we're at the nurse's office. I explain everything that happened and the nurse starts caring for the girl's nose. They both tell me I can leave but I choose to stay. Something in my head tells me to wait until the girl is better. Maybe it's just guilt.

/

**So that was basically the first chapter! Who would've thought Britt was strong enough to give Santana a massive nose bleed! Yep, in case you hadn't figured it out the rude girl is Santana ;)  
Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**I was reading your reviews and I just wanted to say I totally ship Brittana and dislike Bram. Just continue reading guys! **

/

Chapter 2

''Miss Pierce''

I feel like someone is moving me and I open my eyes right away. The school nurse is standing in front of me.

''What am I doing here?''

''You came here with a girl a few hours ago. I thought you left''

I start to remember everything; I'm here because I accidentally punched a new girl in the face.

''Hours?! What time is it?'' I say as I scratch my head.

''its 10am'' she sits next to me. ''Are you okay miss?''

''Yes, I'm okay. I'm just like really confused. Where is the girl I came with?''

''She left a long time ago. I managed to make the nose bleed stop and she went back to class.''

''Why didn't anyone wake me up?'' I start worrying because I missed some classes and it's only the first day of school. Plus I'm still not sure if the girl forgave me, I don't even know her name.

''I told you, I thought you left. I was just about to go to the cafeteria when I saw you here, you must have fallen asleep while waiting for Santana.''

''Whose Santana?'' I quickly realize that was a really stupid question. ''Oh! So her name is Santana…''

''Yes. Poor girl, she said you punched her really hard. Why did you do that? I didn't know you had a violent side''

Apparently she told the nurse I punched her on purpose. But I didn't. That's going to give me a really bad reputation. Why would she do that? I even apologized like a million times.

''No, I'm not a violent person. It was a complete accident.''

''Well Santana was pretty upset. You should probably apologize''

''I did apologize but she kept ignoring me. Anyways, I have to go now, I've already missed half of my day'' I get up and leave.

Now I have to find this Santana girl and apologize again. I don't want her to go around telling the whole school I punched her on purpose because that would really ruin my reputation and everyone would start hating me.

When I unblock my phone I have 10 text messages. 5 are from Quinn, 4 from Rachael and 1 from Sam. Everyone is asking me if I got in a fight with Santana. This is definitely not the best way to start the year.

I'm walking towards biology class and I hear someone call my name. This time I'm very careful not to hit anyone or anything when I turn around. It's Rachael.

''Brittany, we were worried about you. Where were you?''

''I was at the nurse's office with Santana but I fell asleep in there and no one noticed'' I roll my eyes.

''Do you know her? Is she okay? She looked so pissed''

''No, the nurse told me her name and yes she's okay. But I think she's telling everyone that I punched her on purpose''

I notice a group of freshman kids staring at me from the other side of the hallway. They're probably talking about what happened earlier, maybe the whole school knows now. What are the new kids going to think about me? What if the teachers find out? I have to find Santana as soon as possible.

Rachael's mouth is opened wide. ''What a bitch! You're like the nicest girl in this school. That's so mean''

I frown. ''Well, I'll see you later Rachel, I'm going to be late for biology class''

''See you at lunch time. Be careful not to punch anyone!'' she winks at me.

That wasn't funny at all but I smile at her and walk away.

Walking towards biology feels like it's taking forever. I have the feeling everyone is staring and talking about me. Finally I'm in the classroom. I sit in the back as usual, I wonder who's in this class with me.

The bell rings and the rest of the class comes in and sits down. The teacher isn't here yet so everyone is talking. No one sat next to me. Maybe I scared everyone away. About 5 minutes later someone familiar walks in. It's not the teacher, it's Santana. I look around the classroom and there aren't any seats left. She's going to have to sit next to me.

When she figures out that she'll have to sit next to me she rolls her eyes. I really hope she doesn't kill me or tries to get back at me. Honestly I know I work out and have a good shape and everything but she looks like she could kill me just by looking at me.

I do have to admit she's wearing a really cute outfit, I would've noticed earlier if I wasn't in shock. She sits next to me and doesn't say a single word.

''So how are you feeling?'' I clear my throat.

She doesn't even bother looking at me.

I try again. ''I fell asleep at the nurse's office while I waited for you'' a nervous laugh comes out of my mouth.

She continues to ignore me and starts whistling. I find this very annoying and obnoxious but I decide not to give up.

''Santana… I've never heard that name before but it's actually really pretty. It sounds like Montana, which is really cool. I have an uncle that lives in Montana. I don't visit him often though. Or the TV show, Hannah Montana. I used to watch it all the time when I was in middle school''

Finally she looks at me. ''You do realize I'm ignoring you, right?''

A huge frown covers my face. ''Santana please. I don't understand why you're being so mean to me. I told you it was an accident; I didn't mean to hurt you. Let's be friends'' I smile at her.

She goes from being completely serious to laughing nonstop. ''You're lucky you didn't break my nose''

''My dad's a plastic surgeon so he could've fixed it for free. But I'm glad I didn't break it. So can we be friends?''

Santana starts laughing again only this time her laugh sounds pretty fake to me.

''Dude, I don't want to be your friend. I'm only sitting here because I don't like sitting on the floor''

''Why don't you want to be my friend? I told you I'm sorry''

''Listen, apology accepted. Now stop talking to me, I'm not interested in being your friend''

Before I can say anything the teacher walks in and starts the class. During the entire time Santana doesn't look or speak to me. I don't know why but it makes me really sad. It's not like my life is going to end because one person doesn't want to be my friend but I feel like I did nothing to deserve this.

After an hour the bell rings and the class is over. It seems like we were there forever. I'm the last one to leave.

''Brittany, Ms. Sue wants to see you in her office right now''

''What for?'' I ask.

''I don't know but she said it was very important.''

''Oh okay'' I walk away.

What could Ms. Sue want me for? She probably found out that I punched Santana and she's going to kick me out of the cheer team, or maybe she'll tell me I can't be head cheerleader anymore.

That would really suck, I've been a cheerio for a very long time now and I feel like it's part of my life now. Wearing this uniform means I don't have to worry about choosing a different outfit every day for school and if she kicks me out I will have to start doing that.

When I get there she's on the phone with someone. I decide to wait outside and start feeling really nervous. As soon as she sees me she hangs up and gestures me to come in.

''Brittany. You look like you just saw a ghost. Are you alright kid?''

''Yeah, today has just been a really strange and stressful day'' I sit down.

''I would ask you what's wrong but the truth is I don't really care'' she laughs. '

I don't know what to say so I just sit there waiting for her to talk again.

''Anyways, I called you here because I heard you punched a girl earlier today. Is that true?''

''Well yes, I did. But I didn't do it on purpose, it was a complete accident! Please don't kick me out of the team''

''Calm down'' she interrupts. ''It doesn't matter if you punched the girl on purpose or not. Her name is Santana Lopez, am I right?''

I think for a moment. ''Uh yes. Santana. That's her name''

''Brittany. Do you know who this girl is?'' she moves her chair so she is closer to me.

''Noooo. She's new''

She jumps off her chair. ''Exactly! But I did my previous research. This is not ordinary girl. Santana Lopez comes from a school in Ohio. She was head cheerleader there. But my research didn't stop there…''

''It didn't?'' I kept thinking Ms. Sue was really good at stalking people but I didn't say anything.

''No. I called her coach and the woman told me the greatest things about Santana. She said she was one of the best cheerleaders she's had in her entire career, she even started crying at the end of the conversation''

''Wow. But there's something I don't understand. What do I have to do with this?''

''We need girls like Santana in our team. I'm sure you've spoken to her; I mean you've had physical contact with her. Your goal is to make her your friend and tell her to join the cheerios''

I can't help it and I start laughing. ''She hates me; she said she didn't want to be my friend and all she does is ignore me. So that's pretty impossible Ms. Sue''

''I don't even know her and I already like her. Listen Brittany, you keep pushing; I'll give you some time to convince her. I don't know, bake her some cookies, and do her hair, whatever. Just make sure she joins us as soon as possible''

''Fine, I guess I can insist a bit more''

Hopefully Santana changes her mind about me. If she's really as good as Ms. Sue says it will be a good thing for the cheerios and maybe we can end up being really good friends.

/

''But babe, why don't you want to hang out tonight? I didn't see you all day'' Sam gives me his sad puppy eyes.

''I'm sorry. I just don't feel like going out tonight, I'm really tired''

''Well we can hang out at your place, watch a movie and make out''

I totally ignore what Sam is saying when I see Santana walk in front of us. I follow her with my eyes and now I know where her locker is. Gosh, I'm turning into a stalker; I hope I don't become Ms. Sue; I'm too cute for this.

Sam keeps talking but I'm still not listening to him, instead I'm paying attention to Santana and how she puts some book inside her locker. Her hair is so cool. I wonder what kind of hair products she uses, or if it's just naturally like that. If we become friends maybe we can talk about those things.

She closes the door and walks towards the main entrance. My attention goes back to Sam.

''So what do you say?''

''Uh no Sam, my head really hurts'' I lie. ''Can you just drop me off at my house?''

He rolls his eyes. ''Okay okay. You have been acting so weird today Brittany''

I ignore him and walk to the parking lot.

/

**So what do you think Brittany's going to do in order to get Santana to be her friend?  
Tell me what you thought about this chapter, I hope I can update soon. Don't stop reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**So believe it or not this is the longest chapter I've written so far & I hope you like it because it's really hard for me to write long chapters **

**Chapter 3**

My plan of becoming friends with Santana hasn't gone so far yet. I didn't see her all day yesterday so I hope she's at least in one of my classes today. Another person I didn't see yesterday is Sam; well to be honest I've been ignoring him. I hate to say it but he's been getting quite annoying lately.

Or maybe I've just been paranoid with the whole Santana thing…

Anyways, my first class today is math. I know we're not together in math class but maybe I'll bump into her on my way there, after all this is a pretty small school.

''Brittany!''

I turn around and see Quinn standing near the entrance in her cheerleader uniform. I wave at her and walk towards her.

''Hey Quinn.'' I reach out and hug her.

''My brother is looking for you. He stopped at your house this morning but you were already gone, what happened?''

''Oh, my car needed gas. I thought I told him not to pick me up today, I guess I forgot'' I shrug. That was the best excuse ever.

''Well actually, he says you haven't even spoke to him these days. Are you mad at him?''

''No no, I'm not mad. It's just, I've been kind of distracted lately…''

Apparently Quinn believes me because she nods.

''I noticed that. Is it because of that Santana girl?''

When she mentions her I feel my entire body tense and my eyes grow wide. ''Wh- why, what about her?'' my voice sounds shaky.

''Well you know, after the incident you girls had the other day you started acting kind of strange. I never see you anymore, like only in the classes we're together, at lunch time or cheer practice. But that's it. Plus, my brother told me you don't even hang out with him anymore''

I decide to tell Quinn the truth. ''Sue wants me to become her friend and tell her to join the cheer team because apparently she's really good. But every time I try to talk to her she ignores me or says something really rude and honestly it makes me feel bad. Still, I'm going to keep trying''

A giant smirk shows up in Quinn's face. ''I wouldn't mind becoming her friend or her being on the team. If you want I can convince her, she's fucking hot''

''Uh yeah sure, but I don't really need your help. I'm sure she'll be my friend soon''

I feel kind of speechless. Before Quinn says anything I continue speaking. ''Plus, she's probably super straight… Like me''

Why did I even say that?! I start getting really nervous and I don't know why. Quinn seems to notice it.

''Britt, are you okay? You're kind of freaking me out. Are you sweating? Do you need to go to the nurse's office, because I can walk you there if you want?'' she stands beside me and tries to move me.

''No, it's okay'' I giggle. ''I'm okay'' Hopefully she stops asking questions or even talking.

''Well, if you say so. Oh and by the way, Sue told me she had to talk to you''

''Okay. I better go now or I'll be late for math. See you later Quinn''

''See ya'' she smiles at me and leaves.

/

Math class is very boring, as usual. I usually sit in the front and try to pay attention to my teacher but somehow I always get distracted. I'm really lucky Lord Tubbington is my cat though; he's really good at math. Maybe I can get him to explain it to me and I'll understand everything.

After what seems like hundreds of hours the bell finally rings, I grab my stuff and head to Ms. Sue's office.

Santana is sitting on a bench alone. This is the perfect time to go and talk to her so I walk faster so in case she's about to leave. Before I get there this other girl stands right in front of her. Santana's probably really distracted with her phone because she doesn't notice her. Or maybe she's ignoring her, maybe she ignores everyone! I guess I'm not the only one.

The girl stands there for a few more seconds and Santana still doesn't look at her. At this point I just decided to watch what happens, I probably look stupid standing in the middle of the hallway looking at them but I don't really care at the moment.

Apparently she loses her patience and pats Santana's thigh. When Santana sees her she gets up from the bench and hugs her, she seems really happy. After all I guess she wasn't really ignoring her.

After a while they're still hugging but then Santana breaks the hug and I find myself smiling when she does it. They keep talking and they both look really happy to see each other. I notice Santana has a really pretty smile, I wonder if she ever wore braces because her teeth look pretty straight. She also has a tiny dimple that shows up on one of her cheeks when she smiles hard enough.

Both of them sit down on the bench and continue talking, Santana is constantly laughing.

I probably wasted the entire break just watching them, but my next class is Art and it doesn't really matter if I'm late so I decide to go talk to Sue.

When I walk past them I notice I know the girl she's with. Her name is Ashley and she's two years older than us, she should be in 12th grade but she stayed back like two years so she's in 11th grade.

I've only spoken to her a few times and I honestly didn't really like her. Everyone thinks she's really nice, funny and pretty but she seems pretty ordinary to me.

Without thinking about it I quickly look back at them and Ashley gives Santana a kiss on her cheek and then leaves.

Could it be that they're dating? Is Ashley even lesbian? Is S_antana _even lesbian? Now I'm very confused. I mean, I don't think I have a problem with them being lesbian, I'm not homophobic at all but seeing them together felt weird and I have no idea why.

/

''You wanted to see me?''

As usual Sue is sitting on her chair behind the desk, she's polishing a trophy. ''Yes. Aren't you supposed to be in class right now though?

''Yeah, art class''

''Sit down Brittany'' She puts the trophy down and walks towards me.

Every time I come and talk to her she makes me feel nervous, almost as if I committed a crime or did something really bad. I always get this feeling even though I know I didn't do anything.

''What did you want to talk about?"

''I'm pretty sure you know'' She starts walking from one side of the room to the other repeatedly.

''Is it about Santana?''

''BINGO!''

I nearly jump off my seat after that.

''Okay, what about her?''

''What do you mean 'what about her'? Are you already friends with the Latina or what?" her tone of voice is pretty desperate.

''Whose the Latina?'' Sue confuses me a lot.

First she says we're going to talk about Santana and then she brings up different person. And according to her I'm the one that's stupid! Ha!

Sue starts shaking her head and face palming herself. ''Brittany, darling. Santana is the Latina''

''Oooh. That's not fair Sue; I didn't know we were going to speak in code language now''

''Oh don't be stupid Brittany! She's the Latina because she's Latin okay? Well, half Latin. Her mother is Mexican and her father is American…''

''How do you know that?''

She smirks. ''Let's just say I've been doing my research on her''

''What else do you know?" I ask.

''That doesn't matter right now. But tell me, are you friends yet?"

I stare at the floor. ''No, I haven't seen her lately. Well I did see her, a few minutes ago in the hallway. But she was talking to Ashley Hendricks so I didn't even go near them''

Sue shivers after I mention Ashley. ''They cannot be friends. Ashley will convince her not to join the team''

She was right. Sue was the only person I knew that hated Ashley and I'm 100% sure Ashley hates her back too. When Ashley was a freshman she joined the team, she was head cheerleader and one of the best in the team. Ashley reminded Sue of herself when she was in highschool and they had the perfect relationship. All the girls in the team were jealous because Sue gave her lots of privileges, it was pretty obvious Ashley was her favorite.

But then the next year things changed. The woman who coached the best cheer team in the coast found out about Ashley and contacted her right away because she wanted her to be in the team.

Ashley was really excited so she accepted the request; soon she had to choose between being on the cheerios or her new team. And of course she chose the new team which made Sue explode with anger to the point where she almost burned the school down. She went crazy and she even attacked Ashley one afternoon when she was walking back home after school.

Since that moment Sue and Ashley hate each other.

''Well, it seems like they are friends, maybe even more than friends. Ashley kissed Santana's cheek and it didn't look friendly to me''

''This is not acceptable!''

Next thing I know she's kicking chairs and throwing objects around the room. I try to calm her down but she doesn't listen to me.

After she has destroyed almost the entire office she sits on her chair and fixes her hair.

''Look, I promise Santana will become a cheerio in no time. Ashley won't ruin your plans Ms. Sue'' I smile with determination.

''Good. You better hurry up Pierce. Now leave my office, and on your way out tell the janitor I need him to come clean this mess up right away''

''Yes ma'am'' I quickly stand up and leave.

/

On my way to art class I look at my phone and I'm 15 minutes late. I also have three text messages from Sam and two missed calls. One of them says he saved me a seat in art class. Oh great! I forgot we were together in that class too.

I silently walk in hoping the teacher doesn't notice me.

''Where were you?"

Apparently she did notice me so I turn around and walk over to her desk.

''Sorry Ms. Park. Ms. Sue wanted to see me''

''Oh that's okay. Go to your seat and start doing today's work. Everything's written down on the board, if you need help just call me'' she smiles at me.

I nod and smile back at her. Man, I love Ms. Park! She's probably the nicest teacher here, maybe because she's really young.

Sam is sitting almost at the back of the classroom and he waves at me to get my attention. I smile at him and sit right beside me. He leans in to kiss me but I stop him by putting my index finger over his lips.

''No kissing in class!'' I giggle.

He playfully rolls his eyes. ''Right. But you're kissing me when we get out of here!''

''Okay okay Mr. Frustration!'' I say as I look for a pencil.

Just as I'm starting to concentrate Sam starts talking to me again. I roll my eyes.

''You look really pretty today… But you always do''

I flash him my fakest smile. ''Thanks''

''Let's go swimming at the beach tonight''

''Are you insane? It's September and the water is super cold. That was fun in summer and summer is basically over'' I cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing out loud.

He frowns which makes me feel kind of mean.

''I just thought it was a good idea. But its okay, I guess you're right'' he goes back to his drawing.

A huge feeling of guilt takes over me. ''Besides, I was thinking about going to the mall and buying new sweaters. Do you want to go with me?''

Guys don't usually enjoy going shopping with their girlfriends but Sam loves shopping with me. Rachel and Quinn say he only does it because he's a nice guy but I'm sure he really likes doing it.

''Of course I would like to go with you!'' his frown disappears; a big smile is covering his face now.

''Cool'' I smile at him and continue drawing.

/

Rachel and I are in gym class together. I'm really happy because after gym we get our lunch break and I'm pretty hungry.

''I heard the teacher is making us play volleyball today''

''That's great. I really like playing volleyball but I'm not that good at it''

''It's okay, me neither!"

We both laugh.

We hear the bell ring and our teacher gestures us to come inside the gym. He tells us to go change and meet him in 5 minutes.

We're all taking our clothes off and then there's a knock on the door. One of the girls opens it, Santana comes in.

As soon as I see her I feel this bolt of excitement run all over my body and my heart starts beating really fast. She puts her bag next to mine and starts taking her clothes off.

Rachel hits me with her elbow to get my attention.

''What?'' I whisper as I put my gym shorts on.

She points at Santana and makes weird facial expressions I can only understand.

''Yeah I know'' I look at Santana.

Wow, her belly is so toned! Well of course, she's a cheerleader I bet she works out because her arms are also toned. And so are her legs. Is this girl perfect? Is she even real?

''Santana!''

I turn around and Rachel is giving me a strange face.

''What?" I wonder if she caught me staring at Santana. Damn, she probably did.

''I'm talking to you and you're just standing there ignoring me. What's wrong with you?'' she looks quite annoyed.

''Sorry Rachel. I spaced out for a moment'' my voice is shaky again but at least Rachel doesn't completely notice it.

''Okaaayy... You scare me sometimes''

''I scare myself too'' I laugh.

We hear the teacher blow his whistle so we hurry up and finish putting our clothes on. When we're he tells us we're going to play volleyball since it's the first class. He divides us into two teams. Rachel and Santana are in the same team but I'm playing against them.

My team is losing. I decide it's time to do some ass kicking. Santana is looking at me so I playfully stick my tongue out at her and she laughs. That's a good thing, I made her laugh!

It's Santana's turn to throw the ball. She looks at me and says something I don't understand I'm guessing she'll throw the ball at me but she doesn't. After a few more minutes of throwing the ball back and forth I'm caught off guard and it hits me on the head.

The coach asks me if I'm okay. I feel a bit dizzy but I give him thumbs up and continue playing. On the other side I can see Santana is laughing so I assume she was the one who hit me.

Once again the ball hits me. This time it hits my cheeks and I have to admit it hurt a lot.

''Be careful Santana!'' the coach yells.

This wasn't by accident. Santana was definitely hitting me on purpose. But why would she do that? All I did was stick my tongue out at her, and I wasn't even being serious. I was just kidding.

/

''Brittany! Brittany, are you okay?'' all I see is my coach's face really close to my face.

My head really hurts, everything looks really blurry and it seems like I'm spinning around.

''How many fingers do I have here?'' Rachael's face shows up too.

''Is she dead?'' I hear someone say in the background.

What? Am I dead? I can't be dead. I never got to be prom queen, this is not fair. God, I hope I'm not dead. If this is heaven then it looks pretty strange, and what is everyone doing here? Did we all die?

''Okay, everyone step aside. Samantha and Claudia, help Brittany sit down. Be careful''

The dizziness is starting to fade away. Maybe I'm not dead. Even though my head still hurts I feel pretty relieved.

''Brittany. The ball hit you on the head and you fell. How do you feel?''

''My head really hurts. That's it''

''Do you want to go to the nurse's office?''

''No, I'm fine'' I get up.

''Alright girls, you can continue playing. Santana, if you hit Brittany one more time I'm sending you to detention, is it clear?''

She rolls her eyes. ''Yep''

''Now apologize to your classmate and shake her hand''

Santana walks towards me. She looks pissed off but kind of guilty at the same time. ''Sorry. You're just fun to hit'' she winks at me and shakes my hand.

That was so mean. ''Yeah, it's fine''

We continue playing. The other team keeps scoring points and its starting to upset me. I know violence is not the answer but I've had enough. It's my turn to throw the ball and Santana is tying her shoe laces so I aim the ball at her head.

''BRITTANY AND SANTANA, DETENTION! NOW!''

Oh great! Now I'm in trouble for defending myself.

/

**So, what do you think is going to happen between the girls in detention? Let's hope Santana doesn't kill Brittany! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll just say I had lots of fun writing this chapter!  
Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

I can't go to detention. I've never been there in my life and I was hoping I would never have to go there. It just sounds like such a horrible and dark place, from what people have told me it's like the worst experience ever.

''Look sir, with all the respect you deserve; I don't think it's fair I get sent to detention when I only hit Santana once and she hit me like three or four times''

Santana rolls her eyes at me. I gulp. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

''Miss Pierce, I would appreciate if you didn't tell me how to do my job. It doesn't matter how many times you hit Santana or the number of times Santana hit you, the both of you did it and it was on purpose so the two of you are going to detention'' he says in a loud tone.

My eyes start getting puffy but I hold back the tears, I always cry when people yell at me. But crying in front of Santana doesn't seem like a good idea, she'll think I'm weak, or even worse… she'll make fun of me!

I just stand there staring at the floor and nod.

Santana suddenly joins the conversation ''Well at least I'll get out of your stupid class!''

''You think my class is stupid? Now you get double detention'' this time he's actually yelling.

All the other girls stand there in a group with their eyes open wide. I can tell they're all scared because I know I am.

Santana doesn't say anything back; she stares at him for a few seconds and then turns around.

Everyone is quiet, even our teacher.

Then all of a sudden Santana turns around and walks towards him. When she's close enough she starts yelling. ''Listen dude, you can give me double detention, triple detention; infinite detention if that's what you want! To be honest, I don't give a fuck. But I will not tolerate you screaming at me or my classmates because it's super disrespectful and just because you're the teacher here it doesn't mean you can treat us like shit. You almost made Brittany cry, do you think that's acceptable?''

He yells back at her and they start fighting back and forth. I stop listening; did Santana Lopez just defend me? I'm pretty sure she said my name; I guess she doesn't hate me. Even though I'm going to detention I start feeling really happy.

''What are you smiling at? Start moving, we're going to detention!'' Santana slightly pushes me.

My imaginary bubble is popped and I start walking with her. We go in the dressing room and quickly change. Santana doesn't speak to me but she constantly looks at me and then looks away when I notice her.

We start walking towards detention. Santana look really pissed off but I decide to talk to her and break the awkward silence going on.

''Thanks for defending me''

She looks at me and sighs. ''It was nothing. I was just trying to make him look bad in front of the whole class''

''Oh'' I feel a bit disappointed after hearing that.

''Uh Pierce, does your ass hurt?'' She says almost whispering.

Did she just ask about my butt? ... ''Sorry, what?''

She clears her throat. ''Your ass. Does it hurt? While we were changing I noticed you had a huge bruise on your lower back''

''On my lower back? I don't remember having a bruise on my lower back!''

''Oh, you probably got it when I knocked you down… sorry'' she pokes my tailbone.

It hurts and I jump a little bit. ''It's okay'' I smile at her.

''So, we're here''

I take a deep breath.

''What the fuck, are you okay?''

''Yeah'' I gulp.

''Dude, you look pale. Don't tell me you're going to pass out again'' she steps backwards.

''No, It's just that I've never been to detention before and I'm really scared''

''Don't worry, it's nothing. You'll be forced to sit in a classroom for hours with a few other students and a teacher sitting in front of you the entire time. That's it''

''But everyone says it's the worst thing that can happen to you'' at this point my heart is starting to beat faster.

''Exactly. Being there without anything to do is horrible and some of the kids are kind of creepy. But they won't hurt you unless you stare at them.''

''You promise?'' I show her my pinky hoping she'll do the same so we can make a pinky promise.

She genuinely laughs. ''Sorry blondie, I don't do pinky promises. In fact, I don't do promises at all''

''Okay fine'' I knock on the door.

/

Detention wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, actually Santana was right. We were there for the rest of the day because we fell asleep and well, the teacher that was watching us didn't really care.

When it was time to go home we were awoken by the sound of everyone leaving. On the board were written the names of the students that had to stay for 2 more hours. Santana was the only name on the board; apparently our gym teacher did take the double detention thing seriously.

To be honest I feel like Santana deserves this but I feel bad for her. I know I told Sam to go to the mall with me but I think I'll stay with Santana. Going to the mall doesn't sound like a good idea anyways because my head is still hurting, so I'm sure Sam will understand.

Since we're not allowed to use our phones here I decide I'll text him and explain when I get out.

''I'm staying with you, if that's okay''

''Um, why? This place sucks. Go home, your name is not on the board, blondie''

''I just don't want you to be alone here. Plus, if I go now I'll have to go to the mall with my boy—with my best friend and I don't really want to go''

''Alright fine, you can stay. You're so weird''

I sit next to her and announce the teacher I will be staying with Santana. He nods but gives me a weird face.

Finally it's 5pm and the teacher tells us we can go home now.

''So does your head still hurt?" she says as she looks in her bag.

''Just a little. I'll be fine'' I look at her and she's wearing black sunglasses. I giggle. ''Why are you wearing sunglasses? The sun isn't even out anymore''

''Because I like wearing sunglasses at night time''

''Oh, so do you have a ride home?''

''Shit!'' She shakes her head. ''I didn't drive to school today, a friend dropped me off.

''I'll drive you home'' before she answers I grab her wrist and walk towards my car.

''I live like 20 minutes away from here though, I can take a cab''

''It doesn't matter. Get in the car'' I open the door for her.

''Okay. I hope you're not a serial killer or a rapist'' she giggles.

Today was probably the first time I ever heard her laugh or giggle. She should do it more often because it's pretty cute when she does it, it makes me want to laugh or giggle with her.

''Don't worry''

While we're in the car we actually have a conversation about our pets. She tells me she has a bulldog named Bono and I talk to her about Lord Tubbington. We do that for the first ten minutes until there's not much to talk about so the conversation dies.

Now the only sound is coming from the radio. Santana's still wearing her sunglasses. She starts looking in her purse again and takes out a box of Marlboro cigarettes. My eyes grow wide as she takes one out and starts smoking it but I pretend I don't notice and keep my eyes on the road.

''I hope it's okay, I haven't smoked all day and it's starting to affect me. You're not asthmatic, are you?''

''I'm not, its fine'' the smell makes its way inside my nose and I start feeling a bit dizzy, I'm not used to people smoking around me.

''Can I lower the window? I don't think you want this smell to get stuck on your car''

''Right'' I press a button which makes the window go down.

''Do you want one? I can light it for you'' she takes out another cigarette.

''No, thank you I don't—'' before I can finish my sentence I start coughing and sneezing like a maniac. I try to stop but it gets worse each second so I pull over at a Mc Donald's restaurant.

''I thought you said you weren't asthmatic, are you alright?'' she takes off her seatbelt and hands me a bottle of water.

My eyes are so watery that I can't even see straight. I'm still coughing and sneezing, maybe even crying. I hear she gets off the car and opens my door so I can get some fresh air.

Am I having an asthma attack? I'm pretty scared right now because it won't stop.

''I know its cold outside but you're going to suffocate if I don't do this''

Next thing I know she's unbuckling my seatbelt and taking my Cheerio's jacket off. I'm able to drink some water with her help. A few minutes later I start feeling better.

Now she's back in the car. ''Dude that was crazy. What the fuck happened?''

''I guess I'm not used to inhaling smoke. Lord Tubbington had to quit smoking because it would really affect me'' I drink more water.

''Riiiight. Anyways, I won't smoke in your car anymore''

''That was so embarrassing, I got tears and mucus all over your jacket, sorry'' my cheeks start burning up, I look in the mirror and I look like shit.

''It's not a big deal, I'll just wash it off'' now she takes out a small mirror from her bag and puts on mascara on her eyelashes.

As I watch her I wonder she's putting makeup on if the day is almost over, maybe she's going out later, but why would she do this in my car? It's not like she needs to wear any sort of makeup anyways, she has like the perfect face; no pimples, scars or facial hair in the wrong places.

Next she puts on some red lipstick, smacks her lips and starts laughing. ''You've never seen makeup before?''

''Uh… yeah I have. I was just paying attention to the way you put it on'' once again my cheeks are burning red in embarrassment.

''You're cute blondie. You should take me home before you embarrass yourself again'' a huge smirk covers her face.

I try to come up with something smart to say in return but instead I get all nervous and find it hard to speak. ''Yeah, okay''

/

About 10 minutes later we get to her house. I've never been in this neighborhood before, all the houses look really nice and even though it's really dark I can tell Santana's parents must have a lot of money because her house is really big and fancy looking.

''Are your parents home?''

''I live with my mom, and no, she's not home. She's staying at a friend's house tonight, I think''

Curiosity takes over me. ''What about your dad? Do you have any brothers or sisters?''

''We just met, we're not even friends and you're already making all these questions? Damn blondie!''

Did she just say we weren't friends? It's not like I'm surprised she's saying this but I feel a bit disappointed. I thought she was being nice to me because we were friends now but I guess I was just wrong. This girl is so unpredictable.

''I'm sorry'' I let out a huge sighing noise.

''Thanks for the ride though'' she smiles. ''I would invite you in but I'm expecting someone later''

I'm about to ask who she's expecting but I stop myself just in case she gets all offended again. ''No problem'' I smile at her.

She gets off my car and I watch her leave. When she reaches the front door I get ready to leave too but I hear her call my name.

''Brittany!''

This is probably the first time she calls me by name; I feel this strange excitement take over my insides. ''Yeah?''

''You're cool for staying in detention with me''

''Okay!'' I don't really know how to answer that.

She turns around and goes inside her house.

I'm guessing she was trying to thank me but since she's Santana she just can't say thank you to the same person in one night so she just called me cool. 'Baby steps Brittany', I say to myself. I guess I have to accept becoming Santana's friend is going to be a very slow process but I think it will happen.

I've been driving back home for about 10 minutes and I start getting very curious again. I wonder why Santana didn't answer my question about her dad and siblings. I also wonder who she's expecting later.

Next thing I know I'm going back to Santana's neighborhood. Am I going to spy on her? Yes I am. I can't explain why but I have the need to know who she's going to meet up with. To be honest I never really thought I would go this far but the truth is that lately I've been doing a lot of things I don't usually do.

I park my car about two houses away from hers so she doesn't notice me. I'm actually doing this, I make sure all the lights are turned off and I turn on the radio at a low volume so I don't feel lonely.

My phone starts ringing, I unlock the screen and it's Sam.

''Hello?"

''Babe, where did you go? I've been calling and texting you like crazy but you never picked up your phone. I thought we were going to the mall after school'' he sounds really upset.

I start coughing on purpose. ''I'm sorry Sam, I got sent to detention and I got out like an hour ago, I was going to call you but honestly, I forgot''

''Really Brittany? Why are you making up excuses? If you didn't want to go you should've just told me. I hate that you're acting so strange and lying to me lately, you've never lied to me before. What's wrong with you?''

''No, I'm serious. I haven't lied to you. You can call the school if you want, I really did get sent to detention today. I wouldn't lie about that!'' now I'm starting to get quite upset too, I've never been called a liar before!

''Then why did you get sent to detention?" he doesn't sound very convinced.

''I kind of got in a fight with a girl in my gym class…''

''Who and why?'' it seems like he's starting to calm down.

''Santana Lopez. Well she started throwing balls at my head on purpose so I got back at her and did the same, our teacher was really mad so he sent us both to detention''

''Is it the girl you accidentally hit on the first day of school?''

''Yeah'' I sigh.

''I'm going to have to talk to her soon. It's her fault you've been acting like this lately. She's ruining our relationship and I won't let that happen Britt'' he yells.

What the hell is wrong with him? ''Calm down Samuel! Don't yell at me, I can hear you perfectly'' I call him Samuel whenever I'm really mad at him. I feel like it lets him know he's doing something wrong.

''Alright, I'm sorry'' he takes a deep breath. ''Listen, I'll be at your place in 10 minutes.

''Uh no, you can't. I'm not home''

''Where are you?''

''I went out for a walk. I really need to be alone and relax right now'' this time I do lie. ''We'll talk tomorrow at school, I guess''

''You guess?''

Words don't come out of my mouth. I look through my window and notice a black Mercedes pull over in front of Santana's house. Sam is trying to talk to me but I can't hear him since I'm too busy concentrating on what's happening outside and who is inside the car.

It's too dark to see anything though. I go back to Sam whose still on the phone talking to himself.

''BRITTANY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?''

''Oh my gosh Sam, stop yelling at me! It's getting annoying okay? I deserve some respect. Bye'' I quickly hang up before he can say anything and throw my phone in the back seat.

I still can't tell if the person inside the car is a girl or a guy. Five minutes later Santana walks out of her house and gets on the car. Now the light inside the car is on and I can see everything. The other person is Ashley.

Hopefully they can't see me right now. I put on a hoodie Sam left in my car to cover myself up a bit more.

They hug and talk as Ashley smokes a cigarette. I didn't know she smoked! Santana says something and they both start laughing. It seems like all they do is laugh. I roll my eyes.

Ashley removes Santana's hair from her face and moves her head closer to hers. Is she going to kiss her? I feel like a box of butterflies has just been released inside my stomach. Just as I think she's going to kiss her she stops and starts smoking again and gives the cigarette to Santana. Santana does the same and they blow smoke into each other's faces.

Santana looks pretty hot doing it but Ashley looks totally stupid. I bet she doesn't even know how to smoke but she's just trying to impress Santana. I know I don't know how to smoke either and I probably would die if I try but at least I didn't pretend anything.

Honestly I'm pretty relieved they didn't kiss. But why are they just sitting in her car? Are they going to smoke in there the entire night? As I look back Ashley is leaning over, she tries to kiss Santana but she stops her by placing her finger on her lips.

That makes me really happy and I start smiling nonstop. Ashley looks annoyed. They both get off the car and go inside the house. I check the time, it's almost 8pm. I should probably go home now; my parents and Lord Tubbington must be worried about me.

/

The next day I also drive my car to school, Sam didn't call me anyways. I guess he's really mad at him. I don't blame him. I'm aware I've been really mean lately but I have my reasons, I know Sam didn't do anything to me but I just feel like I want some space.

Rachel is waiting for me in my usual parking spot, she looks worried. I quickly park my car and go talk to her.

''Hey, are you okay?''

''Yeah I'm okay. But Sam is looking for Santana and he looks really mad''

''Ugh, this has to stop. Come help me look for him before he finds Santana and this turns into a mess'' I grab her hand and we race into the school.

''Why do you think he wants to talk to Santana?''

''He thinks she's ruining our relationship''

''Is she? How?''

I roll my eyes. ''She's not. Sam is just acting like a silly little boy because he's not getting what he wants''

We fast walk through the hallways but Sam is nowhere to be found. Rachael spots Santana. She's standing by the Spanish classroom talking to Ashley.

''Great now I just have to keep Santana away from Sam''

''Brittany, when are you going to tell me what's going on?'' she pouts.

''Nothing's going on. I just don't want Sam to cause another fight. I'll see you later Rachel''

I don't care if I'm interrupting them, I grab Santana's arm and pull her away.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' she starts cussing.

''I'll explain in a moment. Just walk and don't talk'' I rush her to the parking lot.

''Since when do you boss me around? She forces me to stop walking.

''Just move Santana, I swear I don't have time for this right now, I'll explain in a second''

She wears a confused look on her face but continues to walk. I'm still grabbing her by her arm.

When we get to the parking lot I make sure Sam isn't around and I tell her to get in my car, she does as I say.

''What's your deal Pierce?''

''Okay, I'm going to be quick because I know you hate when I talk too much about things you don't care about''

She laughs and nods. ''Go ahead''

''So my insane boyfriend Sam Evans is looking for you trying to pick up a fight because he says you're ruining our relationship, even though that's not true because I'm the one that's ruining it, but anyways I just want to warn you and keep you away from him because I know he can be mean when he's mad…''

''Hold up'' she interrupts. ''What do I have to do with your relationship? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend! Oh and besides, what makes you think I can't defend myself? Just because he's a guy, please! Are you serious right now?''

''I'm telling you he's insane. Just please, stay away from him!''

She rolls her eyes and refuses to make eye contact with me. ''K''

''Okay, you can go back to your girlfriend now'' I unlock the car doors.

''What girlfriend?'' her eyebrows tilt closely like she's confused again.

Now I'm pretty confused too. ''I thought Ashley was your girlfriend?''

''Hah! Who told you that?''

''Just rumors'' my heart is beating really fast.

''I don't get why people always take things so seriously. I just met her and we're just having fun'' she smirks

''Oh''

''Yeah, I've heard many things about her. I'm not that stupid'''

''What kind of things?" I ask.

She starts laughing and rubs my leg with her hand.

God she's cute when she laughs! The palms of my hands start getting sweaty and I feel like something is tickling my insides.

She moves her lips towards my ear and lets out a small breath of warm air ''My lips are sealed blondie''

I gulp. ''We're going to be, um late for class''

''Mhmm'' she leans over, unlocks the doors again and disappears without saying a single word.

Call me crazy but Santana Lopez just seduced me and I think I somehow enjoyed it, maybe more than I should have. I stay in the car until its 7am and go to class.

/

**So, do you think Santana can tell Brittany is attracted to her and will Brittany admit it to herself? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I haven't been to school in almost a week, somehow I caught a really bad cold and I can't even leave the house. Being home alone all day sucks and it gets even wore when you can't leave your room or your bed. At least I have Lord Tubbington; he lies in bed with me all day so I don't feel that lonely.

My doctor told me I can start going back to school on Monday. That's good because I actually miss it. To be honest I do like going to school, I don't mind waking up early in the mornings and I don't mind going to classes, I don't get why I'm basically the only teenager with these kind of thoughts.

Honestly, I don't only miss school itself. I miss the people in it, even the teachers and even Ms. Sue! I know it's only been a week but it feels like it's been 2 weeks. When I said that to Rachel she laughed because she says 2 weeks is really similar to 1 week so my comparison didn't make much sense to her. To me it does make sense though.

Even though they come here every day after school I have to admit that I also miss Quinn and Rachel. I bet they're having so much fun without me! When they come they tell me about their days and new or exciting things that happen while I'm here.

Rachel told me her relationship with Finn is going really well and that they're going on a date tonight. I'm really happy for her, I know Finn is a great guy and she just looks so excited and happy. I remember I used to feel that way all the time when I first started dating Sam.

Speaking of him, I haven't heard much about him later. He hasn't called or texted me since last week, he's probably really pissed off at me. I hope he doesn't fight Santana because I'm not going to be able to be there to stop them. Rachel and Quinn promised they wouldn't let him to anything stupid or even get close to Santana, I trust them but Quinn is Sam's sister and she always defends and supports him.

The truth is that I actually do miss Sam too, even though he's been acting really annoying lately. We used to have so much fun together and I enjoyed being with him. In fact I used to wish he could be with me all the time because he was just so great and I was so in love with him. Or I still am? I have no idea. You really can't stop being in love with someone so easily but it's weird because I don't feel the same anymore.

A few months ago I would see Sam or I would see his name pop up in my phone's screen and I would get so happy and excited, my heart would start beating so fast I even felt nervous. People say that's how you feel when you're in love. But now, now it's totally different. Now whenever I see him I feel like I don't want to talk to him and I just don't get the same feelings I used to get when we were together.

He hasn't done anything wrong; he's actually a really good guy. I really don't know what's going on but I'll have to talk to him soon before things get worse.

Another person I miss is Santana. She was finally starting to like me and be friendly and stuff. I haven't heard much from her either. The girls told me they've seen her a lot with Ashley in the hallways. I asked them if she's asked about me but they said no. Maybe she hasn't noticed I haven't been going to school. But that doesn't really make sense because we're in a lot of classes together. I guess she doesn't really care that I'm gone.

Yesterday Quinn had to leave early because she was going out for dinner with her family but Rachel stayed with me until my parents got home. Anyways, after Quinn left Rachel told me that in the morning Santana asked her why I wasn't going to school anymore.

That made me really happy because it means that Santana does care about me or at least she notices when I'm not around, which is pretty good!

It's finally Friday which means we get out of school at 1:30. The girls usually get here 15 minutes later. It's already 1:30pm so I'm just waiting for them.

Then out of nowhere I get a text message from Sam, he says he talked to Quinn and Rachel and he will be visiting me today instead of them because he needs to talk to me.

I'm not pretty excited about this but I guess it's time we talk about our feelings. I have to tell him how I really feel; I just can't keep running away and hiding from him. It's not fair.

xxxxxxxx

Sam will be here in any minute. I feel like I'm going to throw up or get sick again. I don't want to break his heart, he's not only my boyfriend, he's my friend too and I would hate to be the reason why he's upset.

I'm about to start crying when I hear my phone ring. It's Sam, I hit answer.

''Britt, I just got here. I'm about to go in, are you ready or do you need some time?'' his voice sounds pretty calm and relaxed.

''No it's okay, come in. I'm in my room'' I get a cough attack.

''Are you alright?''

''Yeah'' I continue coughing. ''I just haven't used my voice all day''

When he comes in the room I feel my heart sink and I get so surprised that the coughing stops. He's holding a glass of water in one of his hands and a bouquet of roses with a giant balloon on the other. I instantly start feeling like the worst person on this planet.

He stands in the door way and smiles at me. ''Hey''

''Hi Sam'' I force a smile.

''I got this for you. I hope you feel better soon. School is really boring without you'' he comes in and places the roses and the balloon on my night table.

''That's very sweet Sam. Thank you''

My stomach feels like a bunch of butterflies were released inside of it and all of them are desperately trying to get out. Next thing I know he sits on my bed, right by my side and leans in to kiss me. I close my eyes and let him, I already feel bad enough and even if I wanted to stop him I wouldn't be able to do it.

His lips are cold and dry, just like mine. I open my eyes in the middle of the kiss, his eyes are closed. This is the first time I open my eyes while kissing him, it actually feels kind of weird so I close them again. We continue kissing for a few more seconds and then he stops.

''I really missed that'' a huge smile covers his face.

I don't know what to say because I didn't really feel anything. I pretend to get another cough attack.

''Here, drink some water'' he hands me the glass of water he brought me. ''I got this from your kitchen when I came in''

''Thanks'' I drink all the water in the glass. ''Sam, you said we had to talk, right?''

''Yes. Um, I had a fight with Santana in the morning'' he scratches the back of his head, something he always does when he's nervous.

''Why?! Oh my gosh Sam, she hasn't done anything to you!'' I yell so hard I feel like something explodes in my throat.

''Calm down, you're going to lose your voice. I just couldn't take it anymore and I went and talked to her in the most calm way but she started being a bitch so I lost it and I started yelling at her in the cafeteria and she slapped me''

''I can't believe you did that Sam. What did you say to her?''

''I just told her that I didn't want her to ruin my relationship anymore and that she… that she should stay away from you''

After hearing what he just said I feel like I could kill Sam in any moment. Why the hell would he do that? I was finally starting to become Santana's friend and he has to come and ruin everything. I bet she won't ever speak to me again.

I take a deep breath. ''What did she say?''

''She started insulting me and she said was free to talk to whoever she wanted to. And then she slapped me and left.''

''She's not ruining our relationship. I'm the one that's been acting weird lately. But it has nothing to do with Santana or anyone else.'' My eyes start getting watery and I feel nervous again. It's now or never. ''I think we should break up Sam''

His eyes start getting watery and he opens his mouth to say something but the words don't come out, his lips start shaking and his face turns pale. I sit there in my bed, shocked, not knowing what to do or say. Sam looks like he's going to pass out.

''No Brittany. You can't break up with me because I love you, I'm in love with you and whatever I did to make you want to break up with me I promise I won't do it again and I will change. I'll apologize to Santana if that's what you want, but please, don't break up with me''

''I'm so sorry Sam'' I sit and hug him as he cries on my shoulder.

I've never seen Sam like this. I saw him cry once when our football team lost the playoffs but right now he's literally crying his eyes out and I know it's my fault.

''Britt please, give me one more chance. Okay? Let's try to fix our problems, I'm begging you'' he quickly dries his eyes with his hands.

''Okay listen, I need some time to be alone and think about my feelings. So it's better if we take a break, it's only temporary and that's all I can offer you. Alright?'' I softly rub his cheeks with the palm of my hand.

He starts shaking his head and stands up. ''We are not breaking up and we are not taking some time off. I don't want this to end. I'll leave you alone so you can think.''

''But Sam—''

''Stop.'' He interrupts. ''I'll see you on Monday''

''Goodbye'' I lay down again.

''I love you, never forget that'' he plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

I don't say I love him back, I know this will probably hurt him but I can't pretend I still do when I clearly don't. ''Thanks for coming Sam''

He stays in the doorway for a few seconds and stares at me. I wish I could know what he was thinking but I'm pretty sure he's waiting for me to say I love him back. I smile at him and pretend to fall asleep.

My eyes are shut but I know he's still in my room. I roll over and continue to pretend that I'm asleep. About five minutes later I hear the front door close. He's gone.

xxxxxxxxxxx  
The weekend seemed to pass by really slow. I'm glad it's Monday, I feel better again and I am going back to school.

As soon as I get off my car Quinn and Rachel are waiting for me. We walk in the school and everyone I know seems really glad to see I'm back.

There is one person I haven't seen yet, and no it's not Sam. I saw him by his locker earlier but he didn't see me. I'm talking about Santana.

Today I have French class on first period and after that I have math, I know I'll definitely see Santana there. Me and Rachel are together in French class so after I go to my locker we walk there and I'm pretty sure Santana is walking right towards us.

We get closer to her and she stops in front of us. ''Hi Rachel''

Rachel smiles and waves at her. Since when do they greet each other? I guess a lot of things changed while I was gone.

She looks at me and smiles. ''Hey Brittany, are you feeling better?''

''I am. Thank you for asking'' I smile back at her.

Apparently she isn't mad at me because of Sam. She also didn't listen to him, I'm glad she didn't though. Not because Sue would totally kill me if she didn't join the cheerios but because I would really love to be her friend.

''So, I'm glad to see you around again. I got this for you, if your throat starts hurting just eat one of these strips and you'll feel better''

I take the mints. ''Thanks! You shouldn't have bothered!''

''It's nothing, I have plenty of these. Smoking really gets your throat fucked up''

''I'm sure'' I smile again because I don't really know what else to say.

If Santana and I get closer I will definitely convince her to quit smoking. I read it's super bad for your health and I don't want her to get cancer or have bad teeth because she has a beautiful smile.

Rachel breaks the silence. ''Girls, if you excuse me I have to stop at the bathroom really quick. Mind waiting for me, Britt?''

''I'll be right here''

Rachel leaves and I'm alone with Santana.

She leans over to whisper something in my ear. ''I missed hitting you in gym class'' her hair touches my nose; it smells like vanilla, cinnamon and cigarettes.

I roll my eyes. ''Oh''

''I'm just kidding Blondie! Look, to be honest I am sorry that happened. I'm pretty sure you already forgave me anyways but since the night you choked in smoke right in front of me I promised myself I would try to be nice to you. So here I am, trying to be nice'' she laughs.

A huge smile forms in my lips. ''You're actually doing a really good job Santana!''

''I know. But hey, I'll be late for Spanish class. See you next period'' she winks at me and softly kisses my cheek.

What the hell? Did she just give me a kiss on the cheek? I stand there in shock and my face is heating up in embarrassment. I'm so glad Santana isn't here right now.

''You've been talking to my girl Santana a lot lately, haven't you?''

This voice sounds pretty familiar and annoying at the same time. I turn around, it's Ashley.

''What?'' I pretend I didn't hear what she said.

''You heard me Pierce. For your information Santana is my girlfriend and just like your own little boyfriend told her to back off from you last Friday I am telling you to leave her alone right now'' she looks like she's about to hit me in the face.

Without saying a word I start to walk away.

''Bitch don't walk away from me, I'm being serious. You better stay away from Santana.'' She follows me.

I totally lose it when I hear the word ''bitch'' come out of her mouth. For all I know I am not a bitch and I will not let her call me like that. ''Listen Ashley, I honestly don't care if Santana is your girlfriend or not. I suppose you're jealous because she gave me a kiss on the cheek, so let me just tell you that I won't stop talking to Santana just because you told me to. And if you call me a bitch one more time you are going to be sorry for it''

Before she can say anything Rachel comes out of the restrooms and we leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In math class Santana sits next to me. Our teacher is about to give us the results from a math test we did two weeks ago. I'm really nervous because I feel like I didn't do very well, I've never been really good at math.

Santana's name is called out and she scores an A+. I ask her if she cheated and after rolling her eyes at me she tells me she doesn't cheat on tests because it's stupid but that she's always been great in math.

The teacher calls my name; I stand up and get my test. I failed it.

I feel like the entire room starts spinning around. I can't hear anything or anyone. This is taking over me, I feel like I'm about to throw up. Next thing I know I'm running to the nearest restroom.

''Brittany, wait!" it's Santana's voice. She's trying to catch up on me but I know that if I stop I'll throw up all over the floor.

As soon as I get in the bathroom I throw up inside a toilet. I'm relieved there's no one in here because that would be really embarrassing.

''Brittany? Are you okay?''

I wipe my mouth with my hand and turn around. ''Yeah. I just felt really—'' before I can finish my sentence I start throwing up again.

Santana comes in the stalk with me; she carefully removes my hair from my faces and hold my forehead with her other hand.

''Thank you''

''Do you think you're done?''

I nod. We get up and go by the sinks.

''Hold on a sec'' she grabs some napkins and slightly wets them, then starts cleaning my face with them.

''Do you want to go to the nurses office?'' she continues cleaning my face.

''No, I'll be fine''

''Alright. I'm guessing you didn't do very well on your test''

I know it's just a test but I start crying desperately. I don't care if Santana is here with me right now. She'll think I'm a softie but I really can't fight back the tears.

''It's okay'' she throws away the dirty napkin and hugs me tightly.

''I just feel like I'm so stupid. I never get good grades in math and I thought I could change that this year but I guess I won't be able to do it'' I say in between sobs.

Santana looks so comprehensive right now; she cups my face with both of her hands. ''Listen to me. You're a very smart girl Britt. Getting bad grades doesn't make you stupid. You just need help, and guess what? I'm here to help you. I'll be your math tutor and I promise you'll get great grades in math, I know you can do this''

''Really? Thank you so much Santana, you don't know how much that means to me! I promise I'll get back at you'' the crying seems to stop and now I'm smiling.

Without any sort of facial expression he observes me for a few seconds and then smiles. This is really awkward so I look away but when I do it she grabs my chin, leans in and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

For the first time in weeks I feel the warm, lovely and overwhelming sensation you get when someone you love kisses you. It feels like the whole world has stop for a second and we're trapped in some sort of pink cute bubble I never want to get out of.

Without wanting to I break the kiss. ''I just threw up. My lips must taste awful right now''

Santana laughs. ''That's not romantic at all. Come on Britt, the bell is about to ring''

We exit the bathroom and I feel like I just had the best drug ever. I've never been high but I'm completely sure that this is what it feels like.

xxxxxxx  
**  
Please make sure to tell me your thoughts and comments about this chapter by leaving a review. New ideas or suggestions are also welcome! **** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
